The Vice President
by DaniChibari
Summary: Kyoya find himself alone with his thoughts after a Host Club event... again.


**So this one-shot was done in kind of a rush. For those of you who don't know, I'm writing short stories every week for class as part of a vocabulary assignment then posting them here for fun. You should check out some of my other short little vocab one-shots! I hope you enjoy this little tid-bit!**

* * *

><p>Kyoya sat alone at a small circular table in the darkened music room, the clicks and clacks of his keyboard echoing throughout the large room. Club activities had long been over but as Vice President and co-founder of the club he found himself staying late after every meeting. Whether it be a budget to manage or events to plan or merchandise to purchase, something always kept Kyoya from leaving with the rest of the club members. But he didn't mind. If anything, he enjoyed the solitude.<p>

Kyoya perused his notebook one last time before snapping it shut and glancing at the clock on his laptop. 7:23. He leaned back in his chair and sighed as he rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses. It seemed like each day he ended up staying later than he had the day before.

_Why do I have to singlehandedly run this whole club?_ Kyoya thought bitterly as he packed his things. However, he quickly shook the thought out of his mind because he knew the answer.

_Because the rest of the members are perfect paradigms of all stupidity in the world._

Kyoya chuckled lightly to himself. That wasn't necessarily true of all the members- Kaoru, for example wasn't an idiot- but for some of them it wasn't that far from the truth.

Especially for Tamaki.

Tamaki was loud and overzealous, and while everyone found him sweet and charming, that "prince" only got on Kyoya's nerves. The fact that he was best friends with the blonde still confused him from time to time. However, despite being incredibly dense and impossibly annoying, Tamaki was very talented in social situations and gifted at piano playing.

Speaking of which...

Kyoya gave the room one last glance and noticed a rather large problem. The grand piano that had been used for today's event was still sitting in the middle of the music room.

"Great," Kyoya muttered sarcastically. This substantiated his previous thought perfectly; he really did have to do everything himself because the rest of the members couldn't even clean up after club activities!

Kyoya walked over to the grand piano and placed a hand on the black surface. He knew he wouldn't be able to move the piano back by himself, so there was no point in getting frustrated about it still being out. Today's event had gone well after all, and the piano could be moved another day.

_The best thing to do right now would be to go home, stop thinking about the club and get some rest._ But instead of listening to his own advice, Kyoya found himself sitting on the piano bench, his hands hovering over the keys.

_Tamaki's not the only one who can play piano._

Earlier that day Tamaki had played the first part of Mozart's sonata for two pianos. Kyoya chose a simpler tune instead- one of Chopin's nocturnes. As he played Kyoya closed his eyes and listened to the euphony of notes and chords, enjoying them as they filled the room. But now matter how well he played, he knew he would never be as good as Tamaki. The blonde always played with such passion and panache; his playing always evoked emotion into everyone who heard it. Some were even moved to tears by the melodies he played. Kyoya's playing, however masterful, would never receive the same reaction.

A clashing cacophony of keys snapped Kyoya out of his thoughts and he abruptly stopped playing. He had let his mind wander and as a result played a wrong note.

He stared at the ebony and ivory keys. He then sighed and stood to leave.

Once at the doorway, he looked back at the grand piano once more.

_I suppose I'll never be quite as good._

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like Kyoya is a bit OOC but like I said at the beginning, I wrote this in a rush. Anyhow, thanks a bunch for reading!<strong>

**Dani~**


End file.
